It Happened One Night
by ErrorReport
Summary: One-shot. Takes place shortly after "Vendetta" when H.G. Wells is reinstated as a Warehouse agent. Myka ponders her feelings for Helena.


**A.N.: One-shot. Takes place shortly after "Vendetta" when H.G. Wells is reinstated as a Warehouse agent. Myka ponders her feelings for Helena.**

**WARNING: Smutty, smutty femmeslash with a side of smut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Warehouse 13.**

* * *

Myka proceeded up the stairs to her empty room in an attempt to analyze her thoughts. From their first meeting, she knew that Helena would cause a rift in her life, but she still wasn't sure what it might be. Perhaps once she escaped the wild laughter, an answer might have presented itself. If she were particularly insightful, she might be able to find a solution. Solitude was now her only company, and she let her mind encompass her. Gently, the door clicked shut though the lock remained untouched. Cool air welcomed the sigh that offered warmth as she trudged to the bed. Collapsing with an arm shielding her eyes, she began her mission.

_What was that... feeling, I guess? What was that I felt when H.G. walked Artie's office tonight, as an _agent_, no less. I suppose it could be pride, but... What about when she smiled at me?_

With a groan, Myka rolled onto her stomach, pushing her face into pillow.

_I know that I feel something when I look at her. Before, I thought it was just fascination, but now I think it might be... Oh, god. Do I love her?_

Starting to shift back onto her back, she mumbled, "Shit. I love h—..." Her voice dragged out her sentence and eventually stopped when she saw the woman she loved silently shutting the door behind her. Helena's eyes pierced her own with a spark of playfulness.

"Don't let me stop you, darling."

Her mouth shut tight as she squinted. "What are you doing in my room?" Fearing a possible misunderstanding, she quickly added, "Not that I mind. I just... Well?"

Swift feet glided ever closer to the bed. "You left in a huff with this look on your face that you sometimes get when you're trying to find the final piece to a particularly troubling puzzle, so I wondered if I might be of assistance. You do, however, seem to have found your answer. If you don't need my help, I can leave you to your own devices."

Helena motioned to the door without moving her feet, her eyes searching for an answer. Nervously, she nibbled on her lip—a habit that Myka found particularly endearing.

"No!" Her love raised a questioning eyebrow. "I mean, uh, you can stay, you know, if you want..." She quickly sat up and patted the covers beside her. "If you want," _Agent Bering, what are you doing? _"I can tell you what I was thinking about," _That is a horrible idea. Please, don't._ "...and what I concluded." _You're setting yourself up for failure._

"Of course, my dear Myka. I do love a good secret," she said with a smirk and sat down.

"I-I, well, I was thinking..." H.G. nodded patiently. "I think I might like someone. A lot. Maybe even love that someone."

She giggled. "Oh, my! That is a good secret!" Her features shifted into a more serious look of concern and interest. "Does this _someone_ know?"

"No, of course not," Myka muttered to the hands nervously fidgeting in her lap.

"Well, does this person share your interest?"

At this, she peered up into those dark eyes that so captivated her. Taciturn silence caressed the two women until a weak voice whispered, "I don't know. Do you?"

The shock of Myka's honesty dragged a breath out of Helena's chest with such raw vulnerability evident that she didn't need to give her answer.

"I do."

"Then, would you kiss me?"

"I would." Warm lips met the tremblings ones before her. Their soft movements soothed some of the younger woman's nervousness. After a few more moments, they rested their foreheads against each other, their eyes still closed from the initial contact. She cupped the cheek of the still-shaking woman for whom she cared so much. H.G. hummed into those lips as she pecked them tenderly. "Was that alright, darling?"

As a response, she kissed her love again. "Perfect."

Her hands slid to Myka's waist as she echoed, "Perfect." Arms wrapped around Helena's neck, and she closed the remaining gap between their mouths. As their confidence grew, the kisses became more intense. Eventually, their tongues discovered each other. They carefully maneuvered around each other, giving and taking power. The older woman slowly guided them downward, onto the sheets. Once Myka rested completely on her back, a hand made its way up her shirt, slipping under her bra. A thumb brushed over her nipple, and she moaned into her lover's mouth. She released the neck that her arms had been holding on to in order to remove her shirt. They only broke contact for a second so they could ease the article of clothing over her head. Helena quickly removed Myka's bra as the curly haired beauty worked to unbutton the offending shirt covering the Victorian.

She shrugged off the blue fabric and turned her attention back to the pert breasts so near to her touch. While she teased a nipple with her left hand and gently licked and bit the other, she pushed Myka onto her back once more. She ran her hands through the beautiful, straight hair as her breathing became more ragged. Fumbling over her own fingers, she worked to continue disrobing H.G.. The remaining bra flew to the floor. After switching nipples for a short while, Helena ran a hand down the flat stomach and kissed the neck beckoning her. When she sunk her teeth into the sensitive flesh in the crook under her jaw, Myka let out a loud groan.

"Careful. We are not alone," Helena coyly warned.

Another moan escaped her throat. "I can feel you smiling, you know."

"I was not trying to hide it, my sweet." She grinned and kissed Myka's open mouth lovingly. Her fingers began to undo the other woman's jeans, and she gazed questioningly into the eyes calling for her. Before continuing, she whispered, "Is this alright?"

Curls bounced as she fervently nodded. "Please."

Without another word, Helena lifted Myka's hips in order to slide her panties along with her jeans down and off her body. A soft hand grazed from her ankle to the outside of her hip. Tender kisses upon her mouth migrated lower until they reached her collarbone. Slowly, the hand moved downward to rest against her lips. H.G. kissed her mouth as she eased into Myka with two fingers who craned her neck back to let out a yelp. This time, however, Helena said nothing; she merely retracted her fingers and thrust them back in, now palming Myka's clit. Legs wrapped around H.G.'s waist and pulled her closer. With their bodies nearly held flush against each other, her movements became more difficult than desired. Once they ceased entirely, Myka looked down to see that she had constricted Helena in such a way that she could do little more than writhe about.

Lifting an eyebrow, she remarked, "Am I really exciting you that much, darling?"

Myka merely grunted and released her in response. Helena chortled to herself and slithered down the body beneath her. She grasped the outsides of her thighs, repositioning herself between Myka's legs. A soft lick of the tongue up her slit brought a out shaky breath. The grip on her thighs increased, and she opened them wider. H.G. released her right hand and pushed back into her sex.

She began to pump in and out of her lover as she hummed into her clit. When it became apparent that she was on the edge, Helena curled her fingers into the rough patch inside of Myka. These sensations shot through her. She arched her back off the bed and cried out in climax.

After her partner helped ease her back down, she grinned and said, "I'm so glad we had this talk."

Helena laughed in surprise and retorted, "I'm sure that Pete is, too. Claudia, maybe not so much."

Myka's eyes grew wide. "I wasn't really that loud, was I?"

"Oh, yes, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sweat glistened on her arms as she rolled over to pin H.G.'s arms above her head. "We'll see if you can hold back better than I did, hm?"


End file.
